


Vibrations

by Lemoncakes



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Other, Robot Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-18
Updated: 2013-03-18
Packaged: 2017-12-05 17:08:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/725751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lemoncakes/pseuds/Lemoncakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shadow can't sleep one night. Omega helps him relax.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vibrations

**Author's Note:**

> A response to a prompt over at the Sonic Kink Meme.
> 
> http://sonickinkmeme.livejournal.com/

Shadow sighed deeply from his spot laying against the side of Omega. It wasn't a particularly comfortable position to be in, but he preferred it to laying on the ground. Less insects in his fur. Still, he was stiff, and though Omega had long since entered his energy saving mode, Shadow had yet to even dose off. He silently wished they had thought to bring a sleeping bag, but they hadn't expected this mission to take so long. It was cold in this forest, and the noises of the nocturnal residents weren't helping him relax.

There was something he could do that usually helped him sleep on difficult nights. He brushed his fingertips through the white tufts on his chest as he thought about it. A quick wank would probably put him right out, yes, but somehow it felt... awkward, to do it next to his friend. Even if his friend was an unconscious robot. Would he even know what he was doing? Shadow had no idea what Omega knew about sex. He couldn't imagine that Eggman had programmed him with a great knowledge of it. Yet the robot surprised him with the things he knew about Mobians occasionally. Still, he might not even come out of sleep mode... Shadow's hand slowly crept down his belly. It was risky, but then so was moving on with their dangerous mission without sleep. With that thought he began to massage his sheath, letting thoughts of Rouge's curves help entice his member out of its hiding place. Once it had shown itself, he didn't waste any time getting to work. His hand jerked quickly, wanting to get this over with so he could sleep.

"You are shaking. What is causing you to shake?"

Shadow nearly jumped out of his skin, letting out a choked noise of shock but otherwise managing to keep still. Very still. His hand was still on his cock. "I..."

"My databanks indicate this is 'masturbation.' An act of giving oneself sexual satisfaction."

Well, that answered that question.

"I'm not-" He took his hand off of his member. It was a stupid idea to try this, of course Omega would wake up. "I'm just trying to relax. I can't sleep."

"Does masturbation help with achieving sleep?"

Shadow grit his teeth for a moment. There was really no point in pretending. It didn't even seem like Omega minded at all. His lips twitched, bearing his teeth in annoyance at the entire situation. "...Yes."

"Allow me to assist you."

"What-" Shadow started to question the robot, but an arm quickly snaked around him and grasped the red appendage that stuck out so blatantly on his fur. Alarmed, Shadow squirmed backwards, though this was fruitless as he only pushed himself flat against Omega's body. What was he doing? He couldn't possibly be programed to do anything of this sort. It seemed he was, however. He couldn't think of any other reason for that vibrating function he was suddenly becoming aware of. Shadow let out a strained groan as he fumbled for something to steady himself with, hands groping Omega's metal body before he slid to the ground and brought them both to grasp the mechanical hand now encasing his member. He wasn't used to this kind of sensation, the vibrations sending every nerve in his sensitive organ into overdrive. He continued to squirm against it, his senses so shocked he couldn't think to do anything but get it off of him... or was he trying to push himself further into it? He didn't know. All he knew was that he was bucking his hips and crying out, and then melting into the robot. Omega waited for the white spurts to cease completely before he shut off the vibrations, leaving Shadow a panting mess. It was a while before either of them spoke.

"Do you require more assistance to achieve sleep?"

Shadow shook his head, though he knew Omega couldn't see him at this angle. "No... That... What was that?"

"Masturbation assistance."

Shadow cringed. "I know! But- Why?"

Omega waited a few moments to answer. "I desire to assist you. You are my friend."

Shadow stared at the side of his robot companion, letting his statement sink in. It was... almost endearing? "...Next time, ask first."

"Affirmative. Permission will be received before assisting in the future."

Shadow sighed. He wasn't even sure if this counted as the strangest situation he'd ever been in but it was certainly up there with them. Whatever. The result was the same no matter the means. He felt exhausted now. Almost absentmindedly he reached a hand over to place it in Omega's.

"...Thank you."

"You are welcome."

And he drifted off to sleep.


End file.
